Endless Promise
by Noctem Iris
Summary: This is his promise...


Endless Promise

A/N: Halo!

Tau-tau pengen buat fic Eyeshield 21 neh!

Tapi mangap, eh, maaf maksudnya kalo pairnya bukan yaoi…. Maklum kalo pertama gag berani langsung yaoi….. wekekeke…

-ditabok rame2-

Cuma fic gajhe Riku/OC kok…. Yah, walau saia tahu si runningback-judes-imut-manis-nan-menawan itu naksir Mamori(betul gak Riku naksir Mamori?). Hehe….

Yoo…. Kalau mau dibaca ya dibaca, kalo enggak ya gak apa-apa… asal jangan mengganggu lalulintas(?)review dengan flame… saia benci kalo macet gara-gara flame doang….

-digebukin satu RT-

Oke dah, langsung aja lah…. Basa-basi mulu daritadi(siapa juga yang basa-basi?)

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 byRiichiro Inagaki-Yusuke Murata

Endless Promise by Akira Bookman Junior

* * *

Endless Promise

Akira Bookman Junior

Riku/OC

Seibu Gakuen, jam istirahat.

"Kakak!"

Pemuda bertopi itu belum mendengar.

"Kak!"

Masih belum mendengar juga.

"Shien-_niisan_!"

Barulah dia menoleh. "Ooh, kau Akina-_chan_! Ada apa?"

"Shien-_niisan _ini gimana sih. Makan siang saja sampai ketinggalan. Nih!" Gadis berambut panjang itu menyerahkan bungkusan di tangannya kepada Shien Mushanokoji kakaknya, atau lebih tepatnya, Kid kakaknya.

"Ooh, iya, pasti ketinggalan karena aku buru-buru tadi. Terimakasih!" Kid mengambil bungkusan di tangan gadis itu.

"Aku pulang, ya!" Gadis yang tadi dipanggil Akina itu berlari menjauh, keluar dari halaman Seibu Gakuen.

Kaitani Riku yang penasaran segera menghampiri Kid. "Kak Kid, siapa gadis itu?"

"Dia? Orang yang berharga untukku." Jawab Kid sekenanya.

"Siapa?" Riku yang masih belum puas terus menanyai kakak kelasnya ini.

"Hei bocah, besok datanglah ke rumah, ya. Ada sedikit…. Hal yang ingin kubicarakan."

Dan Kid berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Riku dalam tanda tanya.

'Hari ini kak Kid lebih aneh dari biasanya….'

Kira-kira begitulah pikiran Riku berkata.

* * *

Riku berdiri di depan pintu rumah keluarga Mushanokoji. Karena kakak kelasnya bilang dia harus datang, jadi Riku menyempatkan saja untuk datang.

"Permisi!"

"Iya, sebentar!"

Terdengar suara lembut dari dalam. Riku cuek saja karena dia pikir itu pembantu di rumah ini, namun ketika pintu dibuka, Riku berpikir ia harus meralat ucapannya yang tadi. Atau lebih tepatnya, meralat pikirannya yang tadi.

Gadis yang kemarin dia lihat, berdiri di depan pintu. Gadis itu mengenakan celana pendek warna putih dan kemeja biru, ditutup celemek kuning. Nampaknya tadi dia sedang memasak.

"Maaf, mau cari siapa?" Tanya gadis itu sopan.

"Mau bertemu kak Ki… eh, mau bertemu kak Shien." Jawab Riku sambil agak salting.

"Sebentar, ya. Oya, silakan masuk."

Riku memasuki rumah itu sementara si gadis masuk ke dalam untuk memanggil kakaknya.

'Kira-kira, gadis itu siapa, ya? Cantik sekali… pacarnya kak Kid? Ah, mana mungkin kak Kid punya pacar secantik itu….' Pikiran Riku mulai menebak-nebak siapa gadis itu.

"Yo, maaf lama menunggu, Riku!" Kid muncul di pintu dengan gadis yang tadi.

"Anu, kak Kid…."

"Riku, perkenalkan, ini adikku Akina." Kid memotong ucapan Riku dengan memperkenalkan adiknya itu. Akina tersenyum.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Akina." Gadis itu membungkuk hormat.

"Ah, iya, iya…. Namaku Kaitani Riku, salam kenal juga."

Akina tersenyum, kemudian berbisik pada kakaknya.

"Haha! Ya sudah, sana ambilkan minum!"

"Baik, kakak!"

Akina kembali ke dapur.

"Kak Kid, siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Riku lagi.

"Kau sudah dengar kan tadi?"

"Maksudku, siapa gadis itu bagi kak Kid?" Riku mulai gemas.

"Ooh, dia adikku."

"Adik?" Riku agak terkejut. "Tapi… kok…."

"Tidak mirip? Yah, dia adik tiriku…. Ayah yang membawanya kemari dari panti asuhan."

Riku hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu, hal penting apa yang ingin kak Kid bicarakan denganku?"

Kid tertawa. "Tidak ada! Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi bersama dengan Akina."

Riku merasa tertipu.

'Dasar kak Kid! Tapi tak apa-apalah, ada Akina juga….' Batin Riku.

"Permisi."

Akina masuk kembali ke ruang tamu dan menyuguhi Riku segelas jus jeruk.

"Silakan diminum."

"Terimakasih." Riku tersenyum, sukses membuat Akina _blushing_.

Kid menyadari keadaan ini. Dia mencolek bahu Akina.

"Ada apa, kak?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Ganti baju. Kita main ke Odaiba." Ajak Kid.

Akina langsung tersenyum senang. Sudah lama dia ingin pergi ke Odaiba.

"Baiklah kakak! Aku ganti baju dulu!"

Akina langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

"Dia gadis yang ceria." Komentar Kid.

"Ya…. Dia…."

Seulas senyum terbentuk di wajah Riku.

* * *

_Odaiba Bay_.

"Wah, lama tidak ke pantai!" Seru Kid.

"Kakak, ini mau ditaruh dimana?" Tanya Akina sambil menunjukkan keranjang piknik yang dibawanya.

"Ikuti saja Riku. Dia sedang mencari tempat untuk kita." Kata Kid kepada adiknya.

Akina mengikuti Riku di belakang.

"Akina-_san_, biar aku taruh keranjang pikniknya. Kau pergi ganti baju saja."

"Iya, Riku-_san_."

Akina memberikan keranjang piknik kepada Riku dan dia sendiri pergi ke ruang ganti.

"Kak Kid, apa tak apa-apa kita ke pantai seperti ini?" Riku bertanya lagi pada Kid.

"Tak apa-apa. Kita juga kan butuh penyegaran." Kid menatap laut dari sudut matanya.

"Heh, kurasa iya."

Riku dan Kid mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati mereka.

"Riku-_san_! Shien-_nii_! Lama menunggu?"

Riku dan Kid menoleh dan melihat Akina mengenakan _bikini _biru. Rambut coklatnya dikucir dua. Wajah Riku sekejap memerah.

"Ho, _bikini _yang dibelikan Ibu cocok untukmu." Kid tersenyum melihat Akina.

"Terimakasih!" Kemudian Akina melihat Riku. "Bagaimana, Riku-_san_? Cocok tidak?"

"Iya…. Cocok." Riku menjawab dengan wajah merah merona.

"Shien-_nii_, aku main dulu, ya?" Akina meminta izin pada kakaknya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh." Kid memperingati.

"Baiklah!"

Akina berlari riang ke arah laut dan mulai bermain.

"Kak Kid, senangkah kau mempunyai adik seperti Akina?" Tanya Riku tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Andai saja dia punya kesempatan hidup lebih lama….."

"Hah?" Riku nampaknya tertarik dengan perkataan terakhir Kid tadi.

"Ah, tidak…."

Riku tak bertanya lagi, tapi dia yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan kakak kelasnya.

'Akina…. Semoga kau dapat menemukan cintamu dalam diri Riku.' Batin Kid.

* * *

"Terimakasih sudah menemani ya, Riku."

"Tak apa-apa kak Kid, aku juga senang kok." Riku tersenyum.

"Kapan-kapan mampir lagi ya, Riku-_san_!" Tawar Akina.

"Tentu saja."

Akina tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah kak Kid, Akina-_san_, aku pulang dulu." Riku pamit pada kakak-adik itu.

Tak lama setelah Riku pergi…..

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Akina terbatuk. Batuknya hebat sehingga membuat Kid jadi sangat panik.

"Akina! Akina, kau kenapa? Kambuh lagi?"

"Aku tak apa-apa, kak…. Uhuk, uhuk!"

"Tuh kan, pasti kambuh lagi. Kenapa tadi kau tidak bilang saja padaku saat di pantai?"

"Aku ingin terlihat kuat di depan Riku…."

* * *

Esok hari, Seibu Gakuen.

"Riku-_san_! Riku-_san_!"

Riku menoleh. Dia heran melihat Akina mengenakan seragam Seibu Gakuen. "Akina-_san_? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Akina tersenyum. "Ini!"

Riku menatap kotak bekal yang dibawa Akina. "Apa ini?"

"Aku membuat ini untuk Riku-_san_."

"Eh? Apa ini?"

"Bekal khusus untuk Riku-_san_!"

Riku tersipu malu. Baru kali ini dia dibuatkan bekal oleh seorang gadis. Biasanya dia sering makan di kantin saja.

"Untukku?" Riku masih tak percaya.

"Iya! Aku membuatnya pagi-pagi,lho." Jawab Akina dengan senyum.

"O-oh…. Makasih." Riku mengambil kotak bekal di tangan Akina.

"Yo, Akina!"

Kid menghampiri Akina dan Riku. "Riku, baik-baik pada Akina, ya!"

"He? Maksud kak Kid apa?"

"Akina akan menjadi teman sekelasmu!"

Riku benar-benar kaget. "Apa? Tapi kupikir, dia sekolah di SMU lain…."

"Ho, dia ingin sekali masuk Seibu. Karena ada Riku."

"Kakak apaan, sih!" Akina menyikut perut kakaknya, wajahnya merah merona. Riku tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjaga Akina semampuku." Jawab Riku.

"Baguslah! Jadi aku bisa tenang selama pelajaran. Akina, baik-baik ya!"

"Iya, kakak."

Dan Kid meninggalkan mereka menuju kelasnya.

"Akina-_san_, mari kita ke kelas." Ajak Riku.

"Ah, iya."

* * *

Seibu Gakuen, jam pulang.

"Riku-_san_!"

"Ada apa, Akina-_san_?" Tanya Riku sembari membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Hari ini kau ada latihan, ya?"

Riku mengangguk.

"Boleh aku lihat?"

"He? Melihat?"

Akina mengangguk. "Lagipula kalau pulang sendiri, aku takut tersesat."

"Biasanya kita latihan sampai sore. Apa tak apa-apa?"

"Tak apa-apa kok! Boleh ya?"

"Hmm…. Baiklah, jika Akina-_san _memaksa." Riku akhirnya menyerah.

"Hore! Baiklah, aku siap!"

Akina mengikuti Riku ke lapangan. Di lapangan sudah ada Kid dan beberapa anggota lain.

"Kakak!"

Karena antusiasnya Akina langsung berlari ke lapangan untuk menghampiri Kid. Malangnya, tiba-tiba dia terpeleset dan terjatuh menghantam tiang besi pembatas lapangan.

"AKINA!"

Kid, Riku, Tetsuma, dan yang lainnya langsung menghampiri Akina yang tak berdaya di pinggir lapangan. Gadis itu pingsan. Kepalanya berdarah.

"Seseorang, ambilkan kotak P3K!" Seru Kid. Segera saja Tetsuma-orang yang paling patuh di tim Wild Gunmans-berlari ke bangku cadangan dan kembali dengan kotak P3K di tangannya.

"Bagus, Tetsuma!" Kid segera mengelluarkan obat merah, kapas dan perban.

"Kak Kid, darahnya….!" Pekik Riku.

"Iya, akan kutangani!"

Kid cepat-cepat mengobati adiknya itu. Riku menatap khawatir.

"Maafkan aku, kak Kid! Seandainya tadi aku sempat menangkap Akina…. Dia takkan seperti ini!" Riku menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Sudahlah Riku, semuanya kecelakaan."

Kid selesai membalut kepala adiknya. "Riku, tolong kau bawa Akina ke klinik."

"Baik, kak Kid."

Riku menggendong Akina, membawanya ke klinik sekolah.

* * *

Ruang klinik.

"Permisi!"

Riku membuka(baca: menendang)pintu klinik. Dia masuk lalu kemudian menidurkan Akina di ranjang klinik.

"Sekarang, bagaimana ya?" Gumam Riku. Dia duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang klinik.

'Semoga dia baik-baik saja.'

Riku memainkan sehelai rambut Akina yang terjuntai di bantal.

Baginya, tak ada yang salah dari Akina. Cantik, baik, cuma mungkin dia agak ceroboh…. Dan satu hal yang mengganjal pikiran Riku saat di pantai….

"_Andai saja dia punya kesempatan hidup yang lebih lama…."_

Itu yang diucapkan Kid. Riku masih penasaran soal itu.

"Ng…." Akina mulai siuman.

"Akina?"

Akina membuka matanya. "Dimana…. Ini…."

"Ini di klinik sekolah."

"Riku-_san_….?"

Riku tersenyum.

"Aku kenapa…."

"Ng, tadi kamu terpeleset, lalu jatuh dan kepalamu membentur tiang besi pembatas lapangan." Jelas Riku.

Akina seperti linglung.

"Riku-_san_…."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau percaya yang namanya cinta sejati?"

Riku terdiam.

"Riku-_san_?"

"Mm…. aku tidak tahu."

Akina menerawang.

"Memangnya kenapa Akina-_san _menanyakan itu?" Riku balik bertanya.

"Ah? Hanya bertanya…."

Riku terus menatap gadis itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Riku mengalihkan pandangannya.

* * *

Weleh weleeh.... Selesai juga chapta 1!

Ayo ayo, review! Silakan review!


End file.
